1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to tools for connecting and disconnecting flanges such as those used at a refinery or on a barge.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,904 discloses an improved flange removal tool for facilitating the installation and removal of pipe flanges from a receiving pipe fitting. The flange tool includes a body portion with an upper surface which includes a central opening for receiving an engagement head of a socket wrench. A continuous frame is attached to the body portion by spaced arms such that the continuous frame is suspended in spaced relation from the lower surface of the body portion by a distance which is greater than the thickness of a pipe flange to be rotated. The pipe flange is positioned between the body portion and the frame so that upon rotation of the flange tool, facilitated by engagement of a socket wrench with the central opening, side walls of the spaced arms contact the edges of the pipe flange to urge rotation thereof and threading onto its receiving pipe fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,331 discloses a flange tightening tool for use in securing a flange to a pipe. The tool has a base plate, a tightening hexagonal shoulder, two attachment openings, two quick release disconnect mechanisms and a rotating handle perpendicular to the tightening base plate. The hexagonal shoulder enables the tool to be used with a companion lightweight wrench. The tool can also be used with an open end wrench or an adjustable wrench. A rotatable handle is attached to the hexagonal shoulder such that said handle is perpendicular to the face of a flange that is to be tightened and can be used to hold the tool against the flange. When the quick release disconnect mechanisms are depressed about the pivot pin the quick release disconnect mechanism detracts from the mounting members releasing the mounting member separating the base plate and the flange. The tool prevents over tightening since the flange cannot be tightened past the point where the pipe contacts the base plate. An adapter plate enables the tool to be used with an additional size of flange.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,755 the pipe flange tool for tightening or removing threaded pipe flanges includes a base having at least three engaging pins laterally extending from one side of the base and means for rotationally engaging the base. The engaging pins are positioned on the base such that at least two of the pins cooperate to tighten or remove various threaded pipe flanges as are commonly used for forming circulating pumps to pipes. The tool base may be provided with a bore in the base itself or it may have a laterally extending hub having a bore sized to receive a conventional socket wrench. The base may also be provided with pins having various configurations including cylindrical or frusto-conical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,048 discloses a flange turning tool adapted for use with flanged pipe couplings, wherein the wrench comprises a head member having a reduced, extending, jaw member which is provided with a cylindrical key pin that extends laterally and outwardly therefrom. The key pin is arranged to be received in any one of a plurality of openings located about the flange member of the pipe coupling. The annular periphery of a thrust flange will engage the shoulder defined by the rear enlarged portion of the head member. The head member has a threaded bore to receive a conventional bar or extension handle. When force is applied to the bar, the flange is locked between the key pin and shoulder and is then either tightened or untightened, depending on the direction of force applied thereto.
British Patent GB 2,318,315 relates to a device for securing a threaded flange to the threaded end portion of a pipe.